1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sulkies for powered ground maintenance equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of improved connections between sulkies and ground maintenance equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sulkies for powered walk-behind devices such as lawn mowers, snow blowers, and other ground maintenance equipment are known. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,721 to Wians, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,855 to Bellis U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,679 to Hobrath, U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,623 to Bermes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,850 to Simone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,948 to Osterling, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,525 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,691 to Larsen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,462 to Stegeman, and in the following web-pages: http://www.keehnpower.com/honda.htm; http://www.encoreequipment.com/pages/equipmen/equiacce.htm; http://www.yazookees.com/products/accessories.html; http://www.lawnmowersplus.com/mower_access.htm. All of the aforementioned U.S. patents are incorporated by reference herein.
Of particular note is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,721 to Wians which reveals a lawn mower sulky platform which is connected to a tractor by means of a bracket or hitch point and upper and lower support members.
There remains a need for a simple, robust, and inexpensive sulky for powered ground maintenance equipment which can be stably attached to the tractor device in such a manner as to prevent the tractor device (which can include a two-wheeled tractor device) from bucking.